tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Melton and Hayley Kiyoko Justin's Version Of Mediamasss
Hayley Kiyoko Alcroft1 (born April 3, 1991) is an American actress and singer-songwriter. She is best known for playing Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins and Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, as well as Stella Yamada in the Disney Channel film Lemonade Mouth. She recently released her debut solo EP and currently has a recurring role on the ABC Family series, The Fosters.Starting 2015, she will portray the role of Raven Ramirez in CSI: Cyber. Hayley Kiyoko Hayley-Kiyoko 2010-04-30 photoby Adam-Bielawski.jpg Kiyoko at 103.5 KISS FM Chicago Radio Station on April 30, 2010 Background information Birth name Hayley Kiyoko Alcroft Born April 3, 1991 (age 23) Los Angeles Genres Pop, dance, electropop, pop rock Occupation(s) Actress, singer-songwriter Instruments Vocals, guitar, bass guitar, keyboards, drums, accordion, autoharp Years active 2007–present Associated acts The Stunners Website hayleykiyokoofficial.com Filmographyedit Film Year Title Role Notes 2009 Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins Velma Dinkley Television film 2010 Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster Velma Dinkley Television film 2011 Lemonade Mouth Stella Yamada Television film 2012 Blue Lagoon: The Awakening Helen Television film 2012 Adrift Jess Short film 2014 Hello, My Name Is Frank Alisa 2015 Jem and the Holograms Aja Leith 2015 Insidious: Chapter 3 Maggie Television Year Title Role Notes 2007 Unfabulous Rapping / Dancing Girl Episode: "The Song" 2007 All Grown Up! Kimi Finster (singing voice) Episode: "Separate But Equal" 2010 Wizards of Waverly Place Stevie Nichols Recurring role (season 3) 2011 Zeke and Luther Suzi Vandelintzer Episode: "Skater Girl Island" 2011 So Random! Herself Episode: "Bridgit Mendler, Adam Hicks and Hayley Kiyoko" 2013 The Vampire Diaries Megan Episode: "I Know What You Did Last Summer" 2014 The Fosters Gabi Recurring role (season 1) 2015–present CSI: Cyber Raven Ramirez Main role Web Year Title Role Notes 2014 The Fosters: Girls United Gabi Main role External linksedit Official website Hayley Kiyoko at the Internet Movie Database Hayley Kiyoko on Myspace Hayley Kiyoko on Twitter Hayley Kiyoko's channel on YouTube Kate Melton From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Kate Melton Born Kaitlyn Melton June 23, 1992 (age 22) Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA Occupation Actress Years active 2006–present Kaitlyn "Kate" Melton (born June 23, 1992) is an American actress. Her biggest role to date has been as Daphne Blake in two Scooby Doo live-action prequel films, Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins1 and Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster.23 Filmographyedit Year Film/Television Role Notes 2006 Freaky Faron Brianne Vandergreen as Kaitlyn Melton Timmy Girlfriend as Kaitlyn Melton 2007 Friday Night Lights Teen Girl/Goth 1 episode 2007 All Grown Up Singing Red-Haired Girl Season 4, Episode 39: Separate But Equal 2008 Lucy: A Period Piece Courtney 2009 Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins4 Daphne Blake prequels to the Scooby-Doo franchise 2010 Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster5 Referencesedit 1.Jump up ^ Clint Morris. "Kate Melton". MovieHole. Retrieved September 14, 2011. 2.Jump up ^ "Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster". TV Guide.Com. Retrieved September 14, 2011. 3.Jump up ^ "Kate Melton(Interview)". ScoobyAddicts. Retrieved September 14, 2011. 4.Jump up ^ The Year in Television, 2009, p. 599 5.Jump up ^ B. Alan Orange. "Scooby-Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster Photo Contains Hidden Sexual Content?". MovieWeb.Com. Retrieved September 14, 2011. External linksedit ##Kate Melton at the Internet Movie Database Category:Kate Melton Category:Scooby Doo Category:Babes Category:Beyond Cutie Pie Creatures Category:Legends Category:Justin's Favorite Legends Category:Justin's Favorite Crushes Category:Hayley Kiyoko Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Jem and the Holograms Category:Jem Category:Jem and the Holograms the Movie Category:MediaMass Category:People that Should Be in Mediamass Culture